Thomas
'Thomas '''is a tank engine who works on the Knapford-Ffarquhar Branch Line on the North Western Railway. Bio In Adventures on Rails, he was built throughout 1913 and completed on January 1914 at Brighton Works. He worked at Southampton Docks for about a year before being bought by the Fat Controller in May 1915 to help on the newly formed North Western Railway on the Island of Sodor. He worked as a station pilot at Vicarstown until 1923 when he rescued James after a nasty accident, and was then given his own branch line, and two coaches whom he named Annie and Clarabel. He has had a number of strange incidents such as, needing to get water from a river but resulting to have fish in them, leaving his Guard behind after he tripped on an old lady's umbrella, crashing into a stationmaster's house whilst they were having breakfast, and getting into trouble with a policeman on the Quarry Tramroad for not having cowcatchers and sideplates. Despite this, he has proven on a number of ocassions he is still very useful, such as stopping some theifs who robbed the Ffarquhar stationmaster, being the represtative of the North Western Railway at the National Railway Muesum, and rescuing a swan standed on the line. He keeps busy on his branch line where he runs the passenger operations with Daisy and his two coaches, Annie and Clarabel. Persona Thomas is rather cheeky, but is good at heart and generally behaves well, except when he is getting into mishap. He loves teasing the others and, on occasion, brags about his superiority, but is always brought down to earth in due course. If Thomas has one major character flaw, it is that he is forgetful, and slightly impatient. However, he is also optimistic and idealistic. Basis Thomas is based off the LB&SCR E2 with extended side tanks. Livery Thomas is painted NWR blue with red lining and a yellow '1' on his tanks with a red border. In Adventures on Rails, prior to arriving on Sodor, he was painted LB&SCR black and the number 104 on his cab and "LB&SCR" on his tanks. Appearances Adventures on Rails *Season 8 - Henry and the Trucks ''(cameo), Snow Trouble, and A Sad Night for Henry and the Flying Kipper (cameo) *Season 9 - James and the Flying Scotsman (mentioned), Gordon's Double Chimney (cameo), The Day of a Busy Engine (mentioned), and Nix's Halloween Tale (cameo) *Season 10 - Christmas Preparations, Tree Trouble (Season 10) (mentioned), Thomas' Snow Rescue, Snow, Christmas Eve Crisis (does not speak), Christmas Day (cameo), New Year Problems (does not speak), and New Year Resolutions *Season 11 - Toby the Tram Engine, Old Iron, Nix the Loaned Engine, Edward Returns (cameo), and Duck the Great Western Engine (mentioned) *Season 12 - Diesel Does it Again (does not speak), David's Restoration, Bowled Out (cameo), Percy's Important Job (mentioned), and Freedom at Last! *Season 13 - Tenders for Henry (cameo), Enterprising Engines Part 2, New Friends, Old Enemies (does not speak), and Paxton and Norman *Season 14 - Gordon Takes a Tumble, Dirty Tricks (mentioned), Something Fishy and Ghost Train *Season 15 - The Strawberry Special, Thomas' Christmas Party, Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree, and The Fireworks Display *Season 16 - Dodger and the Avalanche (cameo), Edward and Rocky (does not speak), New Challenges (does not speak), Thomas and the Great Railway Show Part 1, Thomas and the Great Railway Show Part 2 and Faithful Coaches. *Season 17 - Sir Topham Hatt's New Car, The Three Little Engines Part 1, The Three Little Engines Part 2 (mentioned), The Three Little Engines Part 3 (non-speaking role), The Football Special (cameo), ''The Drought (''non-speaking role), Best Dressed Engine, and Three Cheers for Thomas! *Season 18 - Thomas and the Hurricane, Percy's Big Mistake and Thomas, Percy and the Mail Train. * Season 19 - Most Beautiful Station, Flying Objects, and Stepney's Visit. * Season 20 - Percy and the Storm, Diesel Dream, Terence Takes a Swim and Ceremonium. Specais: *Thomas vs. Stanley *Percy and Kevin's Adventure *Nix's Determination *The End of Sodor *The Case of the Missing Engines Shorts *James and Percy *The Legend of the Ghost Train *The End of the North Western Railway Sodor Adventures *Season 1 - Races, Where's BoCo?, The Wrong Way (mentioned), Streamlined Engines (mentioned), Thomas' Special Coach, Oldies But Goldies, Memory Loss (cameo), Diesel Domination, and The Christmas Tree *Season 2 - Runaway Coaches, The Early Whirlybird (mentioned), Max, Monty and the Bull, Gordon and the Sharp Bend (cameo), Hiro and the Express, Independence, Diesel Day, and Bluebells Forever *Season 3 - Percy and the Diesels, Old Slow Coach, Mr. Jones, Bertie and the Fog, The Ghost on the Viaduct (cameo), Cold Chaos, and Luke and the Christmas Party * Season 4 - Thomas and Algy, Flora and the Troublesome Coach, The Runaway Koby, Rosie and Daisy, The Wrong Sort of Coal, James and Flynn, and George Strikes Again * Season 5 - Sodor Snowstorm, Bumble Bucket Specials: *Thomas and Percy *Roadways Versus Railways *Sodor and the Meaning of Christmas Shorts: * Gordon and Spencer: An LNER Rivalry * Thomas and the Ghost Engine Stories From Sodor *Emily to the Rescue *Saving Benjamin *Insignificant *The Search for the Controllers Gallery 681px-ThomasSeason1promo.png|Thomas with Annie and Clarabel 505px-ThomasSeason1promo3.jpg 486px-ThomasSeason1promo1.jpg ThomasandtheTrucks41.png ThomasComestoBreakfast6.png Percy,JamesandtheFruitfulDay15.png ThomasandtheSpecialLetter48.PNG ByeGeorge!2.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad356.png ABadDayforHaroldtheHelicopter52.png PercyGetsitRight20.png ThomastotheRescue15.png ThomasinCallingAllEngines.png PercyandtheOilPainting8.png TheGreenController16.png ThomasinTrouble(Season11)28.png TheGreatDiscovery55.png ThomasPutstheBrakesOn55.png HerooftheRails39.png CreakyCranky50.png MistyIslandRescue442.png Thomasbashanddash.jpg|Dash, Thomas, and Bash Thomas'TallFriend56.png DayoftheDiesels94.png StuckonYou49.png Surprise,Surprise10.jpg|Thomas and Stanley BlueMountainMystery159.png ExpressComingThrough15.png KingoftheRailway218.png TheThomasWay23.png TaleoftheBrave149.png NotSoSlowCoaches109.png Thomasbasis.jpg|Thomas' basis Category:North Western Railway Category:OO Railway Category:The Motorized Railway Category:Characters